The main objective of this study is to evaluate the effect of hyperalimentation on the clinical course of patients with alcoholic hepatitis. The patients are categorized into control and experimental groups. The control group receives a high caloric diet, while the experimental group receives the same diet with an additional 65 gm of I.V. amino acid supplements daily for a period of 4 weeks. The patients are then stratified into: 1) biopsy proven alcoholic hepatitis, 2) biopsy proven alcoholic hepatitis superimposed on cirrhosis and 3) clinical evidence of alcoholic hepatitis but can not be biopsied due to prolonged prothrombin time. Various parameters which include physical findings, laboratory tests, nutritional assessment, morbidity and mortality are utilized to assess the difference in clinical response between the control and experimental groups.